Virgil
Virgil is the former Warlord of the Destroyers, and one of the primary antagonists in The Warriors. He was voiced by Curtiss Cook, and only makes an appearance in the game. Description Virgil sports an afro and wears a white shirt with a necklace under his Destroyers vest. Before the events of the game, he was well-respected, his rep even being known well by the D.J., but after years of substance abuse, he and his gang grew weaker, but Virgil refused to quit, and would do anything to fulfil his need to be "the boss". Personality Virgil is a megalomaniac, always thinking that he is the best and always right for everything. He is also thinking about having fun without thinking of the gang's future which became Cleon's demise. His worst trait is that he is extremely paranoid, being scared that his Warchief, Cleon, was plotting to rebel against him. It is suggested that most of his worst traits, such as paranoia and bad decisions, are a result of heavy drug use. In the Game Virgil had taken over Coney Island before the Warriors was formed. He was Cleon and Vermin's former boss. Virgil became increasingly paranoid, thinking that Cleon and Vermin would betray him, and tried to set them up to be killed by giving them fake drugs in a deal with the Satan's Mothers. The two make it out alive, and Cleon tells Virgil that he will regret setting them up. He then forms the Warriors. One year later, Virgil and the Destroyers are trashing Warriors turf by bombing their hangout. Virgil declares a celebration and soon after he and other Destroyers became drunk and passed out. When he wakes up, he's becomes angry when he discovers Rembrandt and the others sprayed over his master burner, without realising that Ajax had also sprayed his vest. Later, he assaulted the Warriors turf once again by trashing their stores, demanding they now pay protection to the Destroyers. Virgil kills Ash and uses him as bait to lure Cleon into a trap. He orders the Destroyers to burn Cleon and Swan to death with Molotov cocktails. They escape and Cleon decides this time Virgil has gone too far. The Destroyers hole up in their hangout so the Warriors wouldn't stand a chance at wrecking them. To lure them out, Cleon orders the Warriors to trash stores protected by Virgil and his gang. Virgil is informed that the Warriors are tearing up their stores, and sends out soldiers to deal with it. When word gets back that the soldiers have been wrecked, Virgil abandons his soldiers and orders L.C. to stay and fight the Warriors. While he hides in the supply shack, L.C. leaves his post to also hide in the shack. Cleon and Vermin follow L.C. and find Virgil's hiding place. Virgil engages in a fight with Cleon and Vermin as the shack is accidently set on fire. After being beaten nearly to death, Virgil insists he is still "the boss" before he is finally burned to death by Cleon. His death marks the fall of the Destroyers and all of Coney belonging to the Warriors. Fighting Ability Virgil is a very challenging boss fight in ''Destroyed'', and a very good character to use in Rumble mode. He has very high health, compared to characters like Ghost, Cobb, Chatterbox and Big Moe. His light combo is shared with Donald, the hobos, and the vagrants, however, he draws his fists more quickly. He also has his own fighting stance, jogging and dodging animations. Virgil also has two unique power moves, his primary power move is a nut shot and his secondary power move is an uppercut (similar to the one used by The Hurricanes), both of these moves not only deal damage, but can also disarm the enemy and they are completely unblockable. These can be annoying - especially his nut shot - as they can stun the enemy for a while. Strangely, he doesn't use these moves in Rumble mode as an AI; instead, he uses a power move almost identical to Swan's raging power move as an AI. Virgil, like most male characters, shares the two-hit combos as standard grapple moves, with Ajax's rage grapple moves. However, unlike other characters, he doesn't use the tornado kick as a raging power move; instead, he uses Chatterbox's heavy attack as his raging power move. Quotes * "This way, you shits!!" - LET'S GO * "Stop here, fucker." - HOLD UP * "Get 'em! Waste 'em!" - WRECK 'EM ALL * "Help me out, assholes!" - WATCH MY BACK *"I've been waiting for this day! I'm gonna finish what I shoulda done before!" - Threat *"Your little game ends here. Tonight! By my hands!" - Threat *"Ain't none o' your boys gonna protect you against MEEEEEEEEEEE!! Heh Heh Heh..." - Threat *"You ain't gonna muscle me outta the way!! I'm VIRRRRRRRRGIIIILLLL!!!!! I own these streets" - Threat *"Fuh-fuck you, copperhead. I'm the boss. You wuz nothin'... you wuz nothin' before me. Nothin'." - Last words Trivia *The name 'Virgil' comes from a Roman poet. *Cook voiced the black preacher in GTA 4. *Virgil is the only character in the game, except for six Warriors (Rembrandt, Fox, Cowboy, Vermin, Swan & Ajax), who doesn't use the tornado kick as a raging power move *In rumble mode, Virgil's tagged vest skin has the same animations and fighting moves as his lieutenants, rather than his own. Gallery Destroyers.jpg|Virgil in the Destroyers' hangout Virgil.jpg Virgil2.jpg|Tagged vest Virgil in the Extras section. es:Virgil Category:Characters Category:Destroyers Category:Warlords Category:Extras Category:Deceased